infamousfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
InFAMOUS:War Games
Story Deslin brushed himself off and smiled as he looked over the dozens of the dead bodies of soldiers who attempted to apprihend him. Suddenly a burst of red lighting hit him square in the chest knocking him through three buildings and landing in a gas station causing it to explode. Deslin turned himself into smoke and counter attacked, knocking his attempted assassin into a wall himself. Deslin shouted "No matter how many you assholes send after me, I will kill you!" Deslin put himself back together only to be hit with an electric shock, then before he could do anything else. Everything went black. He awoke, dazed confused and as he looked around, he saw his chain was missing, as well as most of his effects and his shirt. He attempted to break out but found his powers wouldn't work, he could feel them but he couldn't activate them. A man said "Try as hard as you want kid, those locks ''aren't ''going to break, not even a half Demon could break out, at least not without help." Deslin shouted "Who the fuck are you!?" The man stepped into his sight, he was wearing a bright-white shirt, black track pants, black BMX gloves and had a scar just above his right eye. The man said "Oh, where are my manners kid. The name's Cole. Cole MacGrath." Deslin asked "Demon of Empire City?" Cole finished "Patron Saint of New Marais." Deslin in awe asked "The Last Conduit." Cole said "Nope, there are dozens of us, weather naturally created or made into a lab like you. You're one of us weather you like it or not kid." Deslin looked away "The name's Deslin." Cole waved his hand torward the blacked haired woman at his right "This is my girlfriend, Lucy Kuo. Agent Lucy Kuo of the NSA." Deslin nodded "So ....Why did you put me up here and take my shirt off?" Cole said "I put you up there so when you woke up, you wouldn't go ape shit and reveal our location. Kuo took your shirt off." "Kuo" hit a few buttons and he was released. Deslin felt the blood slowly return to his hands as Cole tossed him a box. Cole said "Suit up, all your effects are in there. Oh and I gave you a special device, use it carefully." Deslin re-dressed and asked "So wait, why are you hiding in a sewer?" Cole sighed "With them up there controlling everything and being able to detect a Conduit even if he or she is in the perfect disguise, the sewer is the most logical place. Plus it hides our equipment well." Deslin asked "They?" Cole laughed "Long story short kid, the DUP you have been fighting is controlled by a group of evil people called the Templars who are controlled by an AI called the Patriots." Deslin asked "So what do we do?" Cole shouted "What the fuck do you think?! Make a plan and kill the bastards!" Delsin said "Then why don't you just kick the shit out of them? You're obviously powerful enough to kill the Beast, he destroyed the entire fucking US Army back in 2011." Cole sighed in disgust "Because I am not a fucking retard!" Lucy said "Cole, please relax." Cole replied "I am calm Kuo, this little punk walks into the city and blows the cover of the entire Conduit population just for some fucking thrills is not something I am ready to die for!" Delsin smirked "So, killing yourself to protect the humans that are now slaughtering Conduits is worth dying over eh old man?" Cole punched Delsin back to the wall "Shut the fuck up kid. You have no idea what hell I have seen. You saved a couple dozen people, big fucking whoop, I saved billions of people and I still get shit about it! You wanna be a hero, go join the heroes! They're all fucking dead!" Delsin shouted "And that's my fault? I am not here to be another you, I am not gonna be a fucking replacement!" Cole said "Yeah, you're the next icon of the generation, you're the next big hero to save the people, you're the peoples' champion. Tell me, when was the last time you left someone who needed your help because you thought it would take too long, or when you caused the deaths of people just to make your life easier!" Delsin thought back to the time he left a dozen people to die in a fire just so more DUP soldiers would die too. Delsin said "But..I" Cole turned to leave "That's what I thought, you're no hero, you're just a prick with powers and you want to be the hero." Delsin shouted "Shut the fuck up!" Delsin wrapped his chain around his fist, channeled his powers through the chain causing it to glow red with heat and attempted to punch a hole through Cole's back, but Cole moved fast with blinding speed and electricuted Delsin into a wall. Delsin asked "How the fuck.." Cole said "I have experience you don't have, I have control over my powers and I don't show off my attack before I do it like a fucking rookie!" Delsin dusted himself off and asked "Can you..." Cole shook his head "I am not going to train you." Delsin shouted "Why the fuck not?" Cole replied "I am not Mr. Myagi, and this isn't a damn video game, I am not going to train you." Category:InFamous Category:Good Category:Jim Logan Category:Rated M for Mature